Shrewfoot
}} |death=Slain in battle |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |apprentice=Shrewpaw |warrior=Shrewfoot |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mentor=Ratscar |apps=Unknown |livebooks =''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Omen of the Stars, Novellas, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = Unknown }} Shrewfoot is a gray she-cat with black paws. Shrewfoot was a ShadowClan warrior under Blackstar's leadership in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Shrewpaw was mentored by Ratscar. She earned her warrior name, Shrewfoot, and fought against ThunderClan in the battle of the border. She died fighting in the Great Battle and joined StarClan. History In the Power of Three arc ''Eclipse : Her mentor is listed as Ratscar. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : She is now a warrior known as Shrewfoot. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :She is first seen when Russetfur is being put to rest. Owlclaw says it is a hard farewell, and she responds by asking if there was ever an easy one. :After the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, Shrewfoot asks Flametail to check her paw at the ShadowClan camp, since Littlecloud is sleeping. Flametail says she just has a sprain, and Flametail goes to get Shrewfoot a poppy seed. After Littlecloud wakes up, he says Shrewfoot has always slept a little too heavily on poppy seeds, and tells Flametail to wrap it in comfrey and nettle instead. Once Flametail does as his mentor says, she sighs in relief, saying it feels better already. She is instructed to rest her paw for a day and then exercise it gently. Afterwards she slides out of the bramble tunnel and back to the warriors' den. :When ShadowClan takes Ivypaw and a ThunderClan patrol comes to retrieve her, she is seen glaring at Cloudtail, saying Tigerheart found her wandering on their territory after he accuses her of taking her without reason. Soon after, Crowfrost murmurs that they haven't hurt her, and Rowanclaw and Shrewfoot exchange glances. Soon after, Rowanclaw addresses who will be on patrols, saying that Tigerheart, Shrewfoot, Crowfrost, and himself will be going on a border patrol. They return shortly after. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :When the Dark Forest cats are attacking the WindClan camp, Shrewfoot is seen fighting against them along with Mallownose, Whitewing, Hazeltail, and Berrynose. In the ''Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :When the four Clans gather for their usual Gathering, Blackstar mentions their fallen Clanmates in a tribute. Shrewfoot is among the fallen, alongside many of her ShadowClan allies. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :At the Gathering, Dovewing sees Tigerheart talking with Shrewfoot, and she notes that Shrewfoot is gazing up at him like he is telling her the greatest secret, which makes Dovewing feel jealous. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :In "Special Battle Tactic: Tigerheart Teaches the Night Ambush," she is shown learning battle techniques from Tigerheart as an apprentice, along with Owlpaw, Redpaw, Olivepaw, and Scorchpaw. During the training, Shrewpaw comments that the breeze from the lake was sweeping in scents of WindClan and RiverClan. The apprentice correctly tells Tigerheart that the cats at the top of the gully come down and trap their enemy, basically telling them they're surrounded. Trivia Mistakes *Despite Blackstar saying that Shrewfoot was one of the ShadowClan cats killed in the battle with the Dark Forest, Shrewfoot is alive and speaking to Tigerheart at a Gathering in ''Dovewing's Silence. Character pixels External links * Notes and references de:Kratzfußru:Выдролапаfr:Patte de Musaraignenl:Muisvoetfi:Päästäisjalka Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Dovewing's Silence characters